makeupyourownstarwarscharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
IG-211
IG-211 is a seperatist magnaguard also known as Killer. He is General Grievous' most loyal and skilled bodyguard. He is trained in the lightsaber arts and commands his own hand picked droid squad. He caries with him an Electrostaff, Blue Bladed Lightsaber given by Grievous, a hidden blaster, and arm sockets containing a poisonous gas that brings the victims horrors to their mind and slowly kills them. Manufacturing IG-211 was manufactured on the planet Holowan by Holowan Mechanicals. He was made with other units at his side and was deployed early because of an attack set by Republic forces. All 4 other magnaguards were taken down by a Jedi padawan but IG-211 approached the youngling. The youngling rambled on how he was trained by the great jedi master, Kit Fisto. But IG-211 grew tired and destroyed the control pannel to the door above the padawan. It crushed the padawan, killing him instantly. The Manufacturers knew he would be a great ally for the CIS. Deployment IG-211 rode in a large dropship with many other droids. As they landed, his prime program was set to destroy every clone, jedi and innocent being on the planet. As he stepped out he was equipped with an electrostaff. The baron area with dust circling around was covered with sprinting Geonosians. He walked slowly along with his comrades toward a large spiral. As he entered the door Geonosians were crawling around and operating computers. A droid commander walked towards the group of droids and briefed them on their mission. The B1 battle droids were to follow a large group of AT-TEs and distract the clone troopers. The B2 super battle droids were to follow up behind and destroy the legs of the AT-TE. Droidekas would roll in and kill the remaining troops. As the troops are killed the droids would escape with the cargo the AT-TE was carrying. And the magnaguards would stand watch and wait for them to arrive back to base. IG-211 was angered by this. He was more capable of just standing around waiting for the irresponsible droids to return with the valuable cargo. If they even did return. As they set to their positions, IG-211 had already calculated a plan. Even though it was against his orders, he would take the cargo by himself and return it to his superiors. He followed the droids and they engaged the enemy. 10 battle droids fired on the 7 clone troopers walking along the AT-TE. 3 clones were killed as well as 5 battle droids. IG-211 watched the battle continue until l he was sure the droids were to fail. The 5 super battle droids engaged the enemy and 2 were taken down easily. IG-211 was angered by their power. The droids were weak and were not worried if they failed. He was sure that the droideka would cause more damage to the enemy. As they rolled in, a jedi emerged out of the AT-TE and used the force to derail the droideka of track. It spun and rolled of the cliff. The droidekas uncurled and fired at the jedi. He took out 3 battle droids before destroying a droideka. The last droideka emitted a shield and the rest of the droids were destroyed by the clones. IG-211 had enough and set out after the cargo. He grabbed the electrostaff and killed 2 clone troopers. They fired at him but he jumped over the lasers and took them all down. The Jedi knight was a new match for him but he attacked the Jedi. As they fought the droideka sent laser fire at the both of them. IG-211 kicked the jedi's leg, breaking it and shattering his bones. He slammed him on the ground and crushed him with his metal foot. The jedi pushed IG-211 into the air and he went spiraling away. The Jedi jumped and pointed his lightsaber at IG-211. He said "I shall protect this cargo from anyone who threatens us!". A discarded blaster from a droid was near him and he kicked the Jedi away. The Jedi pulled the blaster to himself but IG-211 grabbed his lightsaber and impaled him with it. The Jedi screamed in pain and IG-211 suffocated him with his metal hand. Soon the jedi was finished. As IG-211 approached the cargo, the droideka walked toward him. IG-211 sliced the droid in half for it's horrible shooting. He returned to the base with the cargo to the droid commander. The commander said "Where are the rest of the droids?". IG-211 responded that they were all destroyed by a Jedi. A wheeled tredwell droid rolled it's way to IG-211 and said "You have left your post! You are to report to General Grievous". Promotion As IG-211 went through the corridors of the base, two magnaguards escorted him. He thought why he was in so much trouble... he simply left his post and killed all enemies on the mission, including a jedi. As he entered the room, a chair was seated at the top of the stairs and it turned slowly. Seated in it was General Grievous himself. He began speaking to IG-211, " Are you Magnaguard IG-211, who left his post to interfere with a mission in progress and disobey your commander?". "Yes, Sir." IG-211 repeated to his superior. "Hmmmm..." Grievous said thoughtfully. Grievous threw an electrostaff to IG-211. The escort magnaguards wielded their staffs. "Let's see what you can do...Henchman!" Grievous taunted. IG-211 was infuriated by those words and immediately took down the first guard by swipeing under his feat. The other attacked him and they rose up the stairs. IG-211 kicked the chair toward the magnaguard and kicked him in the head. The other ran up the stairs and attacked IG-211. He blocked the dashes the droid threw at him and jump on the magnetic ceilling with his magnetic feet. The two droids then followed and fought. IG-211 kicked off one guard and grabbed the other's face with his fist and squezed it off. Then he jabbed the body of the droid and dropped the smoking parts to the floor. He then went down to the ground and grabbed the other magnaguard and carried him up the ceiling. The droid screamed as IG-211 threw it into the giant mounted fan in the ceiling. He then jumped down and Grievous said " Ahhhh, How about a promotion...Killer?" Grievous' Bodyguard General Grievous boarded his fighter with Killer and two other bodyguards. They headed toward Cato Nemoidia and Grievous walked into the command center of the CIS. As soon as he entered his private room, the power went off. A battle droid shouted "EMP blast!". All IG-211 heard was the pitter patter of droid feet. But he heard an unusual pitter patter and started up his electrostaff. Four Jedi stood in front of him and Grievous ordered the other guards to attack them. Both were destroyed by 3 clones who appeared from the shadows. Killer approached with caution and eventually killed all the clones. Killer threw his electrostaff in the air and grabbed two blasters from the bodies of a clone and shoots a padawan. He picks up the saber and kills another Jedi. He uses his electrostaff skills to use the saber and chops off the knight's arm. He stabs the other in the chest. He grabs the last jedi and kills him. General Grievous says " You could use some training..." Training IG-211 stepped in the training room as Grievous removed his cape. "You must use your skill against your opponent and harvest your anger to lash out at them." Grievous taught. He emitted Two lightsabers, one green and one blue. Killer picked up a blue lightsaber on the floor and when he picked it up, Grievous attacked. Killer blocked and they fought. Grievous jumped off the wall and swung at IG-211. He ducked and spun skilfully onto the floor. Grievous then said "You must never under-estimate your enemies abilities.". At that moment, Grievous split his arms to make four and spun them around his body. IG-211 thoughtfully attacked Grievous and was knocked to the ground. Grievous lashed at Killer but he rolled away from the attack. Killer then got up and walked to the ceiling with his magnetic feet. Grievous then said "Always assume your opponent can do what you can.". Grievous then walked up the wall and to the ceiling with his sharp toed feet. They then fought upside down. Grievous began to force Killer back toward a large chandelier. IG-211 jumped to the ground but Grievous laughed with a cough at the end of it. He said wisely, "Always mind your surroundings." and cut the chandelier. It fell on top of Killer and crushed him. Later Grievous said to him "I am most impressed by your skills.". Grievous then taught Killer more and Killer finally beat Grievous at the end of the day. Grievous was very impressed. Commanding an Army As his training was done, IG-211 was given a chance to hand pick his own personal droids to lead in combat and serve as assistance in a protection mission. IG-211 proceeded to go down the halls of an installation on Mustafar. He entered the rooms of thousands of droids. He chose the most droids he thought would be good, but they weren't good enough. He explored many different droid outposts and barracks but could not find the correct kind of droids he needed. He had only taken a few droids as his. He decided to search for a far more extreme condition. He went to various planets, enlisting a cause in which he would lead droids that had experienced minds like him. He had many different droid types including assassin droids, war droids, gladiator droids and even the famous bounty hunter 4-LOM had joined the cause for some time. Killer had used these trained assassins to aid him in protecting famous leaders such as Nute Gunray, Wat Tambor, Poggle The Lesser, and many other famous separatist leaders. Killer had become a very famous idol and was allowed to command attacks on various planets. Hunting a Jedi Master Killer was ready to hunt for a very powerful enemy. A jedi master by the name of Plo Koon. IG-211 had been prepared and was ready to defeat the jedi. He was usualy seen with a new padawan named Kwol. Killer exited his dropship and walked on the large buildings of Coruscant. With him were two magnaguards and a battle droid armed with a sniper. The B1 sniper was in position, and no one was nearby but them. The sniper readied his weapon and aimed at the jedi. Killer thought he would not have to do any work for his first success. But as the droid fired across the buildings and hit the glass window, Koon jumped out of the way and ran out of the building with his padawan. IG-211 gained chase with his droids following. Just then a republic gunship blocked Killer's way after Koon. The door opened and inside was a Clone Trooper holding a Mini-gun. Before he fired, Killer swiped the electrostaff under the clone's foot and threw him on the ground. He killed the pilot and drove after Koon and Kwol. Koon threw his saber at the left wing of the gunship and Killer jumped out. The other two droids were killed and IG-211 ran for Koon. He grabbed a larg can and threw it under Koon. He slipped from it, and Kwol stayed behind with his master. ""Go, Kwol! said Koon. But Kwol attacked IG-211. Killer knocked Kwol's lightsaber out of his hand and snapped his neck. "Easy Prey." Taunted Killer. Koon got up and grabbed his lightsaber. "Killing him was not the answer." said Koon, "You wanted me, not him.". Killer said "I want the Jedi DEAD." "There must be some reason Grievous let you command those droids...I'm not scared of you." Plo Koon said. Killer said to him, "I am IG-211, Most loyal bodyguard and servant to General Grievous. He has taught me the ways of your Jedi arts...And you will fear who I am...Because I am a Killer." IG-211 swung at Koon with his electrostaff but Koon blocked it. Every swing Killer took at Koon, Plo Koon blocked it. Just then, Plo Koon sent Killer flying away with his force. "Whatever you are," Said Koon "Will be destroyed." Koon raised his saber at Killer but a shot from the sky hit Koon's hand. His lightsaber was dropped and a starfighter appeared from no where. Koon jumped on it and got away. The sniper approached Kiiler. "Why did you not aim for his head?" Killer asked. IG-211 then crushed the droid's head without letting it answer. Commanding a Ship Making more impressive attacks on the jedi, Grievous trusted IG-211 and offered a ship. Killer commanded thousands of droids on it. He called it The Bonecrusher, named for it's incredible modification, a large claw like fork that will crush anything in it's path. Killer had destroyed many Republic space outposts and causing many casualties including Jedi, Clones and Innocent life as well. Killer began to take over planets and conquer them. But most were eventually taken over by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Killer despised the two heroic meatsacks. He would crush them if he could... but Jedi always have the upper-hand... the Force. Battle Of Pengalan IV Killer glanced at the monitors and noticed a large Republic Crusier, named Sea Legacy, headed toward them. He commanded the droids to get to their battle stations and convert power to their armament of cannons. As they fired upon the crusier, Killer realized a small group of gunships headed toward the surface of Pengalan IV. He ordered several droid ships to chase the group. The droids eventually were defeated by other starships protecting the gunships, after they destroyed two of the gunships. IG-211 thought out the situation and ordered the droids on the surface to engage the enemy, while he destroy the cruiser. The republic sent boarding parties and entered Killer's flagship. He ordered to a droid commander to take his seat while he destroy the invaders before they cause any more trouble. The clones planted thermal detonators to distract the enemy, but IG-211 eventually engaged them. He took them out quite easily and stabbed them with his electrostaff, killing the group of seven. He then walked back to the bridge and prepared to contact the surface but realized that the facility was destroyed. Eventually knowing that the base was destroyed he ordered that the concentrate all firepower on the cruiser. The gunships then retreated from the surface and only one managed to escape with the Sea Legacy. Killer had made them retreat but he thought the loss of the facility and escape of the republic cruiser caused the battle to be a defeat. Mission to Qoribu As more Republic troops took over planet after planet, Killer had devised a plan for them to take control of a certain planet. He would take one of the most notable droid commanders and use them to take over a planet that was once taken from the clone army. He suggested the plan to Count Dooku, and he took it into interest. Yet, he was far more concerned with another plan to even think about a low idea, such as this. But Killer believed that maybe, this once, Count Dooku would be his pawn and took the plan into action. They headed to Naboo, where they walked along the great plains of where the unforgettable battle took place, and found the remains of hundreds of battle droids. But one droid commander stood out, as he was marked with the original yellow markings of his rank and in a AAT droid tank. Killer hopped on the top of the tank where the droid lay in the seat of the gun battery. IG-211 searched for an ID code and had found the droid signature of the letters and numbers of the famous, OOM-9. The droid was once involved in taking over Naboo, and had done so successfully, but Killer had no use in taking over Naboo... He would take over a fuel station on a far planet of Qoribu, where OOM-9 had once been stationed when he was a simple soldier. Killer needed OOM-9's security passcodes and clearance to bypass the security on the fuel station. They took OOM-9 with them and flew to a small moon where they revived the commander after a few days of work. He and Killer, as well as 5 other droids, flew to Qoribu and they encountered security droids asking for some identification. Luckily, the Qoribu fuel station had not changed the ID codes and Killer, along with his droids, passed through. But they could not be seen by any life like species, knowing that they were not allowed there. As they continued through the large fuel station hallways, an Ugnaught worker had walked down the hallways and seen one of the droids. He quickly alerted the others by pulling an alarm. Killer and the droids scattered into a large room and locked the blast door. The workers armed themselves and prepared to cut open the door. Then Killer realized that he was standing in the very room as what he came for. It was an experimental tank that was rumored to have been taken by a group of terrorists who where posing as fuel workers. Killer ordered that OOM-9 take the cannon. Then the workers opened the door and found themselves face to face with their end. OOM-9 fired the cannons that emitted a large glow of purple blackish light and burnt the terrorists to crisp. Killer would later order his droids to study the tank. He then confirmed his progress to Grievous in which Grievous reported to him that Dooku's plan had failed and kept the Republic busy from Killer's attack because they had been scheduled to go there but was distracted by Dooku's attack. Killer had known that even Dooku was his pawn, this time. Battle of Axion Killer was present during the Battle of Axion and was determined to keep the planet safe from any Republic forces. He was to protect a Colicoid research and development center where they would produce the new Protodekas, a repulsorlift weapon platform with deadly blasters and missiles. He was aboard his flagship when a group of small objects passed the ship. He ordered the droid starfighters to investigate the objects. They followed them and examined them searching for anything life like. There were to many for them to check before there was a droid inspection test so they left some to float to the surface. Inside one of them was a group of clone troopers led by clone commander Brolis. In two days, the infiltrated the fortress through a hole in it's foundations. But the colicoids alerted Killer's flagship and he ordered droids to defend the research center. He went along to make sure none of these droids would ruin the mission. He got to the suface in time to eliminate the troopers but some managed to slip away. He walked the hallways of the research center and eliminated all the clones except for Commander Brolis. Brolis hid in a ruined apartment were he called for reinforcements. But they were ignored by the Republic High Command. Eventually, Jedi Master Yoda came to rescue Brolis. Killer eventually realized were they were hidding and ordered a group of droids along with a hailfire droid to execute them. He prepared the experimental tank to kill the two. But Yoda and Brolis destoyed the droids and Killer used his tank to drive them off. Yoda and Brolis escaped and IG-211 gained the planet's control again. Mission on Acherin Acherin had been recently obtained and Count Dooku had suspected that a republic force was to be sent there to take it back. He sent Killer to a local CIS outpost. After a few weeks, the Republic had entered orbit and had sent Anakin Skywalker as well as Ahsoka Tano. Killer had realized that the Republic was there and had ordered his troops to prepare for the attack. He exited the outpost and ordered some snipers take place in a nearby tree. As the Republic came the snipers reported what they had saw. They replied, Two AT-TE's, 30 unmounted clone troopers, and two jedi. Killer thought for a minute and ordered that the snipers attack the clones before the jedi, knowing the jedi will outmatch the droids. The droids killed 7 clones before being destroyed by Anakin and Ahsoka. Killer ordered for 3 droidekas to guard the front entrance and 20 super battle droids to guard any other entry point. IG-211 commanded for two hailfire droids to eliminate the two AT-TE tanks. Anakin and his padawan managed to slip into an area and take out the security droids. Killer had realized that they had made it past and he ordered for his personal bodyguards, 4-LOM and BX-79, to follow him into the main reactor placement in the center of the holdout. Anakin ordered Ahsoka to split up, so he may take out the droids in the control room, and she destroy the reactor. Eventually she arrived and sensed that something was wrong. She placed her hand over her lightsaber as Killer fell from the shadows of the ceiling. 4-LOM and BX-79 emerged from the shadows as well. Killer commanded "Go after Skywalker... This child will be mine to kill for the glory of Grievous." Ahsoka replied "No simple clanker can stop me from my mission. You will be scrap before you can say gundark." Killer taunted "You are very unamusing, child. I have learned your ways of the skills you possesed and have been trained by the great and powerful Grievous." "Then let's see who the better learner is." Ahsoka challanged. Killer swung at her with his electrostaff but she parried the attacks with blocks of her own. She ran of the walls and went for his head but he, too, blocked it. She then kicked his electrostaff out of his hand. "Not so tough without your stick." Killer laughed "I am but more deadly without a staff... and mor deadly with a saber." He emited his blue saber and they fought each other with their skills. 4-LOM and BX-79 reached the command center and engaged Anakin. They fought but failed in which BX-79 had his head severed and 4-LOM being force pushed out of a window. Killer had eventually wounded Ahsoka and grabbed he neck, thinking he had gained the upperhand. But she force pushed him into a wall and he fell to the floor. Anakin hurried in and helped her plant the explosives. When they were finished, Killer had vanished. Killer escaped with 4-LOM, and they entered an abandoned CIS shelter. Eventually reinforcements arrived and Killer escaped the planet. Utapau Because of the recent losses, Killer was to guard Grievous on Utapau. He entered the ship and they flew to the planet. The ship entered a sinkhole and was slowly landed. Grievous had said Killer may wait on a large tower to overlook any presence of Jedi. Two droids followed IG-211 to the tower and waited. Grievous had a meeting with the Separatist Council. Killer saw a small Jedi starfighter land on the platform. A Pau'an had talked to the Jedi for very long but the Jedi soon flew away. Or that was what Killer thought. Obi Wan Kenobi had stayed behind and followed Grievous to his secret platform. When Killer got to the location, Grievous was not there but many clones were. Killer escaped the planet in hopes to recreate his master who had been killed by Obi Wan Kenobi. On the Run After learning that his master had been killed and taken away by clones, Killer wanted to take Grievous back to rebuild him. Eventually, he learned that the Republic had become an Empire and had locked Grievous' body away in storage. Killer did not have the time, due to the fact that he was on the run. All the droids were shut off but him. He had a new power core placed in him by Grievous so when that kind of thing happened, he would still function. He escaped to the planet, Tatooine. Wanted posters of the Empire were everywhere and he did not expect to see himself on one. He disguised himself in a large robe and hood. Eventually he heard a dug, named Sebulba, who was furious at another pod racer for destroying a part to his pod-racer. Sebulba planned with another man that they would hire a bounty hunter to kill the racer. Killer had offered to take the job and was successful. He became a bounty hunter to gain money to stay away from the Empire. Killer then used the money in which he gained to hire deadly hunters. They went to Utapau to take Grievous' body. Killer then took the parts to a hideout on Skako. Killer hired the assassins to kill one another, then killed the last survivor. He did not want the Empire to know who had Grievous. Whether they kept their fleshy mouth shut. So he continued to be a gun for hire until he had enough money to repair Grievous. Then soon the Empire will have a new problem on their hands. The Rebellion As Killer tried to repair his fallen master, he had to gain more resources as well.Eventually, war had came toward a group of rebels and the Empire. As much as he did not want to help these fools, he did not fancy the Empire as well. When he learned of a powerful super weapon called the Death Star, he was very interested. But as he entered the area and cloaked his ship, the super weapon had been destroyed. He had known that no normal person could have done this. The person had to have been a Jedi. Creating a Weapon Recently discovering who the war hero was, Killer decided to make some ideas. This Jedi was not just some Jedi... He was Anakin Skywalker's son. As he conducted some equipment, he decided what the best weapon to fight Skywalker was. He needed a test subject for his new improved weapon. He walked the streets of Coruscant, looking for someone to use his weapon on. He approached a Trandoshan on the street, leaning on a building. The Trandoshan said "What you looking at...". Killer grabbed the shoulder and squeezed it so hard it cracked. He threw him into a dark ally. Killer raised his arm and a latch opened and sprayed the Trandoshan in the face with a gas. The Trandoshan screamed in horror and yelled "Get them off of me!!!". Then his nose bled and he slowly huddled in the corner. Killer had gotten what he needed... a test subject for his new weapon. Category:Droid Category:Seperatist Category:Bodyguard